


El embarazo de Severus Snape

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Regulus, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Matrimonio acordado, Mpreg, No hay relación sexual entre Regulus y Severus, Sad Ending, Sad Story, Severus y Regulus no están enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: No te arrepientas de tus decisiones, mucho menos cuando ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo.Camina con la cabeza alta por el camino que tus propias acciones te han creado. No te arrepientas cuando ya es demasiado tarde, no lo hagas cuando no hay manera de arreglarlo.Sigue caminando y no dejes que el arrepentimiento debilite tu alma. Sigue caminando y apreciando lo que has conseguido, espero estés feliz con el resultado.





	El embarazo de Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé en este fanfic hace un tiempo larguísimo atrás después de leer un fic donde Sirius se porta como un cabrón y aún así se queda con su familia, claro que le pasaron muchas cosas, pero me quedé con la espina y quería hacerle sufrir, no sé, me inspiró hacerlo desgraciado (SorrynotSorry) y empecé a escribir este pedazo de fic que pensé que se quedaría como en cinco mil palabras pero creció mucho más, pero que se entienda que la idea era hacer un melodrama tristón. Espero les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> El fanfic en si no tiene parejas, tiene una relación pasada entre Sirius y Severus (Sirius x Severus) y un matrinomio por conveniencia entre Regulus y Severus, aunque entre ellos dos no pasa nada sexual, se aprecian pero no están enamorados.
> 
> Regulus es un personaje Asexual aquí, aunque no se toca el tema en el fic. Solo quería aclararlo.
> 
> NO HAY NINGUNA RELACIÓN ENTRE REGULUS BLACK Y SEVERUS SNAPE, repito, este fic NO ES de ninguna manera un Regulus x Severus.

**El embarazo de Severus Snape**

 

** One-shot **

 

[Ese año escolar había empezado con los notorios altibajos de siempre, alumnos acalorados y aburridos por regresar un año más, aunque para otros era el sentimiento agridulce de volver un año más aunque fuera el último. Eso era lo que parecía entristecer a los estudiantes de séptimo año, quienes verían por última vez una ceremonia de selección o caminarían por esos pasillos, dejando atrás la adolescencia e integrándose a la vida adulta, por eso parecían querer aprovechar al máximo esos últimos meses, algunos para estar con compañeros que sabían no verían con tanta regularidad y otros, con pensamientos menos amistosos, pensaban simplemente en hacer que ese último año fuera un infierno en vida para sus presas. Ese era el pensamiento de James Potter, quien ya había ubicado a su víctima número uno, Severus Snape, quien había estado divagando en el espacio, sin enfocar la vista en nada ni nadie, hasta que el director lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que quienes no estuvieran interesados en el discurso de todos los años voltean a ver al director Dumbledore y a la conocida para todos, por una razón u otra, serpiente]

 

Me alegra no tener que llamarles para que presten atención, pero me entristece que sólo me brinden su tiempo para escuchar chismes. En fin, el joven Severus Snape aquí presente va a tener un bebé al principio del próximo semestre, un acontecimiento que no ha pasado en siglos aquí en Hogwarts- Dijo bonachón el hombre, como siempre restándole peso a las cosas. Un silencio sepulcral se esparció por el gran comedor, nadie sabía qué decir o nadie quería hablar sobre eso, ya que muchos pensaban que no podía ser verdad- Les pedimos atentamente a todos ustedes como estudiantes que respeten su espacio y que cualquier ataque al señor Snape o a su bebé será castigado con mano dura y será motivo de expulsión inmediata y definitiva, así que por favor no nos obliguen a tomar esas medidas. Gracias por su atención- Severus regresó a su asiento con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre su espalda, él los ignoró magistralmente pues no se sentía muy bien. Ya con cinco meses de gestación empezaba a crecer de forma notable su vientre, pues era muy delgado y cualquier incremento en su peso era incuestionable. Regulus apretó su mano cuando se sentó, ya sabía de su estado, le había contado en una carta cuando se había enterado tres meses atrás y su amigo no lo criticó por eso, tampoco porque su hijo no tuviera a su otro padre, pues eso había sido una cosa de una vez y Severus no pensaba que le hiciera gracia al otro muchacho-

 

Tienes que decirle. Le guste o no va a ser padre y tiene derecho a saberlo aunque después no quiera estar en su vida- Le dijo Regulus hablándole al oído. También sabía que su hermano era el padre de su bebé y aunque creía que su hermano mayor era uno de los mayores cretinos que conocía, y vaya si no se rodeaba de cretinos por culpa de su madre, merecía saber que sería padre en cuatro meses, aunque los dos sabían cómo iba a reaccionar-

 

Mañana- Fue lo que respondió, tenían un plan. Uno que Regulus había formado, simple pero efectivo. Iba a llamar a Sirius para hablar con él y no tendría por donde escapar, aunque no iba a dejar a Sev a solas con el temperamento que se gastaba su hermano ni loco-

 

***************

 

Me sorprendes Snape, embarazarte aún estando en Hogwarts, pero más me sorprende quien fue el valiente que logró acostarse contigo sin vomitar en el proceso- Esa mañana había empezado relativamente bien, pensó Regulus. James Potter no era de los que conocía los límites, era un mocoso mimado, acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer como mejor le viniera, sin que nadie le dijera que no, y cómo las cosas no le habían salido a pedir de boca en primer año cuando se ‘enamoró’ de Lily Evans, le había echado la culpa a Severus, quien simplemente era amigo de la muchacha que no estaba interesada en su enorme ego y galanteos ridículos-

 

Mira Potter esto te lo voy a dejar tan claro que hasta con tu pobre capacidad lo vas a entender. Lo que yo haga o no con mi cuerpo es mi asunto, no tengo por qué estar escuchando tus majaderías y ya de paso tener que ver tu estúpida cara al mismo tiempo- Respondió de mala gana Severus antes de que Regulus pudiera mandar al diablo al heredero de los Potter. Su amigo no se había levantado de buen humor, aunque no fuera un alma de dios Severus estaba más irritable que nunca con las hormonas del embarazo, esa mañana había mandado al diablo a Slughorn cuando empezó a hablar sobre la belleza de un hijo, aunque el pobre hombre no lo había tomado a mal porque imaginaba en el estado emocional que debía estar el muchacho. Por lo que sabía que si Potter y su grupito intentaban fastidiarle la vida ese día iban a lograr que perdiera la paciencia con facilidad, pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión burlona y fastidiada en el rostro de su amigo, futuro papá de su sobrino, y eso no auguraba nada bueno- Deberías empezar a tratarme mejor Potter, pues éste bebé que crece dentro de mí vas a tener que verlo con mucha frecuencia. Su padre quizás te pida que seas su padrino, a lo que yo estaré completamente en contra y no lo voy a permitir más que sobre mi cadáver-

 

¿De qué diablos estás hablando Snape?- James Potter no era tonto y sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo el Slytherin, pero no quería pensar que alguno de sus amigos… ¡No, eso era absolutamente ridículo! Ese pequeño miserable sólo quería indisponerlo con sus amigos. Snape, envés de responderle, le hizo una pregunta que le hizo sudar y que su garganta quedara seca. Remus, Peter y Sirius a su espalda intentaban que dejara en paz al Slytherin, pues Dumbledore no parecía estar bromeando cuando los amenazó sutilmente el día anterior-

 

¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre? Piensa en alguna estrella o constelación... Me gusta Caelum, pero me decanto más por Cygnus, hace una mejor combinación con Orión, ¿No te parece, Potter? Cygnus Orión Black. Hasta rima con el de su padre- Regulus miró atentamente a su hermano, cuyo rostro palideció de forma rápida. Los espectadores que habían dejado los libros que leían a un lado para concentrarse en la discusión que era obvio que se llevaría a cabo entre Potter y Snape hicieron un jadeo colectivo, los merodeadores sin embargo voltearon a ver a Sirius con los ojos desorbitados, quien tenía sus ojos grises clavados en los ojos negros del embarazado, que contento con la situación, se levantó y salió de la biblioteca con Regulus a su lado. Sabía que el humor de Severus mejoraría después de dejar en ese estado a Sirius y al resto de su banda-

 

Teníamos un plan, ¿No podías respetarlo durante una semana al menos?- Le dijo juguetonamente. La verdad no le molestaba realmente que Severus dijera de esa forma tan fuerte la noticia a su hermano, pues no se merecía que se lo dijera en privado cuando sabía que despreciaría a su hijo como lo hizo con él por sus amiguitos. A Sirius no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fueran los hipócritas de sus amigos, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera decir, sabían que nunca elegiría a su hijo sobre la amistad que tenía con esos Gryffindors inútiles. Severus no aceptaría que Sirius Black se acercara a Cygnus si no estaba completamente seguro de que le daría todo su amor a su hijo y no simplemente las sobras de cariño, su hijo era lo más importante para él y no dejaría que ningún Gryffindor viniera con sus malas intenciones a hacer sentir menos a su nonato-

 

[La noticia se había esparcido como ningún chisme lo había hecho antes. Es que no todos los días se podía murmurar acerca de un romance entre Sirius Black y Severus Snape, es que la mera idea parecía inverosímil, ¡Una tontería! Decían muchos, pero los que habían presenciado la escena en la biblioteca aseguraban que no. El propio Snape había dicho que Sirius Black era el padre de su bebé y a ese punto de la noche todos sentados en sus mesas y cuchicheando acerca del rumor, Sirius Black no había negado nada, aunque estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa junto con Remus Lupin, lo más alejado posible de James Potter, cosa que también empezaba a crear habladurías. Al parecer el heredero de los Potter no había estado nada contento después de enterarse que uno de sus mejores amigos tendría un hijo con su peor enemigo]

 

Snape, nunca te lo había dicho pero tienes cojones, disculpa mi vulgaridad- Severus volteó a ver al muchacho que le había hablado. Era de sexto, rubio de ojos azules, nada muy recordable además de la mirada, una mezcla perfecta entre una tormenta de emociones y furia intensa, se notaba que no era muy amoroso- Mira que acostarte con ese desastre debió ser una proeza, pero tener un hijo de él debe ser una maldición en vida- Terminó de decir mientras tomaba su copa. Severus sonrió para sí, esperaba que alguien hiciera ese comentario para poner en marcha su plan-

 

Sólo lo dije para fastidiar a esos imbéciles, si me acosté con él pero mi hijo no es suyo- Dijo en voz alta. Toda la mesa volteó a verlo con miradas secas, aunque para un conocedor de las serpientes como lo era él, sabía que detrás de esas máscaras de frialdad había genuina duda-

 

¿Entonces de quién es?- Y también esperaba que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente imprudente para preguntar eso. La mesa se quedó expectante, todos querían escuchar el chisme aunque la mayoría disimulaba, al contrario de las otras tres mesas que se habían quedado en completo silencio al escuchar eso, mirando fijamente al Slytherin que se tomaba su tiempo para responder-

 

Regulus, obviamente- Respondió con simpleza. El aludido hizo una expresión que parecía decir ‘obvio’ y muchos de la mesa no parecieron sorprendidos por la noticia, esos dos eran muy cercanos y ciertos rumores corrían entre los de sexto y séptimo curso sobre el posible romance entre ellos. Las demás mesas volvieron a su cuchicheo estruendoso, el sonido de todas esas voces hablando al mismo tiempo era ensordecedor. Nadie preguntó más al respecto, ni siquiera cuando Sirius Black salió a paso rápido del comedor, molesto por la noticia, aunque no sabían si era por haber sido engañado por Snape o por la decepción de no ser el padre-

 

*****************

 

Snape- Se detuvo calmadamente. Había pasado un mes desde el inicio del curso escolar, sus seis meses de embarazo le estaban haciendo mella, el aumento de peso lo hacía sentir extremadamente cansado, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al peso extra y siempre le dolía la espalda, sólo mejoraba cuando Regulus se apiadaba de su alma y le daba un masaje-

 

¿Qué quieres Black?- Estaba fastidiado con Sirius. Parecía realmente decepcionado de no ser el padre de su hijo, pues al parecer ya se había hecho a la idea de ser el papá y no quería aceptar que no se le iba a hacer el milagrito- Si es por el bebé te repito que no eres el padre, ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¿Quieres que te lo escriba en la luna o te lo mando por correo?- Le respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo juntar en ese momento. Estaba realmente fatigado y sólo quería irse a la cama, no tenía la energía para estar discutiendo con Sirius en ese momento-

 

No intentes jugar conmigo Snape porque estoy más que seguro de que ese bebé es mío. Es más, cada día me convenzo más. ¡Acéptalo, ese niño es mío y no de Regulus!- Había terminado gritando en medio pasillo. Si alguien hubiera estado cerca sin duda le habría escuchado, no es que hubiera sido muy sutil, pero para tranquilidad de Severus no había nadie alrededor-

 

¡Si, es tuyo!- Gritó exasperado, cansado de la constante preguntadera del Gryffindor. Si eso era lo que quiera escuchar pues se lo diría, pero no se quedaría ahí, le diría todo lo que tenía dentro y se desahogaría de una vez y por todas- Tú eres el padre, pero no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo no reciba todo de ti, no quiero que por nada del mundo se sienta no querido por su padre, sé de buena fuente lo que eso le puede hacer a un niño y ambos sabemos que nunca lo vas a querer tanto como quieres a Potter o a Lupin, ni siquiera a Pettigrew… Black, yo lo único que deseo para mí hijo es amor incondicional, que se sienta feliz, que tenga una infancia que no sea dolorosa de recordar, que tenga un padre que lo ame por sobre todas las cosas y los dos sabemos que ese no eres tú, porque jamás lo vas a querer lo suficiente para darle la espalda a Lupin o a Potter, y no deseo que mi hijo sienta que solo recibe migajas de tu amor- Se deleito al ver como Black perdía el color de la cara. Sabía que no podría negarlo y si lo hacía tampoco podría creerle. Nunca volvería a creer en Sirius Black, no después de que le prometió amor y le dejó creer que lo tenía, y una vez que se sintió cómodo para decirle que también lo quería, lo había dejado. Había admitido que solo estaba con él porque quería tener sexo, porque era una meta que se había propuesto-

 

Yo…- Tartamudeó un segundo. Lo había tomado desprevenido y al parecer su pequeña duda había sido respuesta suficiente para Severus, vio como sus ojos se endurecieron y su ceño se frunció aún más si es que era posible. Se quedó helado, esperando lo peor de parte del otro-

 

Ahórratelo. Regulus será un mejor padre de lo que tú nunca podrás ser, él si amará a **nuestro** hijo- Y sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no quería seguir escuchando. Estaba claro que todo lo que decía era verdad y se negaba rotundamente a dejarlo estar y que realmente no estuviera. Para él el único padre que su hijo tenía era Regulus Black y nada que Sirius pudiera decir le haría cambiar de opinión-

 

**************

 

Jóvenes, para algunos de ustedes esta será la última navidad que pasarán en Hogwarts, así que de corazón les pido que se comporten. Recuerden que en menos de un año serán miembros completos de nuestra sociedad cuando se integren al mundo laboral- Dijo Albus en su discurso por la navidad. La mayoría ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención y lo que sí lo estaban haciendo parecían empezar a quedarse dormidos, ese año estaba siendo más largo que nunca el discurso y más aburrido también. Hasta algunos de los profesores parecían adormilados aunque trataban de disimularlo-

Si me permites Albus. Ya el director les ha dicho lo más primordial, pero me gustaría darles un consejo. En la vida hay competencia jóvenes, ser herederos de su familia o tener mucho dinero no determinan un puesto eso lo hará su carácter y su desempeño, así que su comportamiento debe mejorar para lograr lo que se proponen- Terminó de decir McGonagall, para el alivio de muchos. Las conversaciones volvieron a su cauce original y los que no estaban dispuestos a conversar volvieron su vista al banquete, aún no habían empezado a cenar y ya se sentía el hambre, mucho más después de tan aburrido discurso-

 

Regulus, me duele... Vámonos a la habitación por favor- En la silenciosa mesa de Slytherin se escuchó el lamento dolorido que había salido de los labios de Snape. Regulus le ofreció su brazo para que se aferrara a él y así lo hizo, estaban apunto de levantarse de la mesa cuando Slughorn llegó a su lado desde la mesa de los profesores-

 

¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó Slughorn al ver el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Snape. Algunos alumnos levantaron la vista hacía el embarazado muchacho, se le notaba que estaba sufriendo por su expresión y como se aferraba al brazo de la otra serpiente con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos-

 

No se preocupe profesor, simplemente son contracciones de práctica. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, tiene que acostarse y esperar a que se le pasen. Disculpe- Salieron del comedor con la vista de prácticamente todos los curiosos sobre sus espaldas. Severus apenas podía caminar, aunque intentó no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía en frente de esos malditos. Después de llegar a la habitación tuvo que volver a salir para pedirle a la enfermera que le diera alguna poción para el dolor, pero a pocos pasos de la entrada de Slytherin estaba parado su hermano-

 

¿Qué quieres Sirius? Estoy ocupado, por si no lo habías notado- Le dijo sin siquiera pararse a hablar con él. Siguió caminando en dirección a la enfermería, no podía dejar a Severus mucho tiempo solo porque aunque fuera raro, una de esas contracciones de práctica podría inducir al parto y si eso pasaba no era conveniente que estuviera solo-

 

¿Qué le pasó a Snape y al bebé?- Preguntó mientras seguía a su hermano. Regulus pareció ignorarlo durante unos segundos, pensando que si lo hacía se iría a otro lado a fastidiar y él podría volver a la habitación con Severus y no tendría que estar respondiendo preguntas tontas y que no venían al caso, más bien que no venía al caso era quien preguntaba-

 

Nada que te pueda interesar así que lárgate y no fastidies, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo- Le dijo una vez que estuvieron cerca de la enfermería. Sirius le siguió persiguiendo y parecía que no se rendiría hasta que consiguiera una respuesta que le satisficiera, para su mala suerte Regulus no estaba dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción-

 

Sí me interesa porque es mi hijo por el que estoy preguntando y si algo le pasa me gustaría saberlo- Se detuvo de pronto cuando Regulus paró de caminar de golpe. Cuando se giró vio que no estaba de humor, no para escucharle decirle que no se interpusiera, no le parecía que viniera ahora a meterse en algo que no sabía-

 

Quiero que esto quede muy claro. Éste bebé es mío y haré lo que sea para protegerlo, a él y a Severus, así que atentamente te pido que no intentes nada contra mi familia porque te vas a arrepentir- Prácticamente le había escupido esas palabras. Casi había sonado a insulto y no había usado ninguna palabra de esa índole, reanudó su caminata sin darle más importancia a lo que tuviera que decir, ya no le importaba lo que fuera que su hermano quisiera-

 

Sólo quiero conocerlo, estar en su vida y ser una figura paterna para él- Le dijo. Regulus se detuvo nuevamente y le miró por encima del hombro, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para hablarle, suponía que ya no era necesario darle esa importancia a Sirius y en voz más que fría le respondió-

 

Ya tiene un padre, no te necesita- Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió, después siguió caminando hasta perderse de su vista y sólo pudo quedarse mirando el pasillo vacío-

 

***************

 

Felicidades- Le dijo una chica de Hufflepuff que pasó a su lado, solo la miró raro y se sentó al lado de James en el comedor. Los chicos siguieron hablando y comiendo, él se preparó un plato y empezó a comer, intentado pensar el porqué de tanta algarabía-

 

¿Por qué me felicitan tanto? Esto ha sido todo el condenado día- Sirius le preguntó a sus amigos, estaba hastiado. Sólo se acercaban y le felicitaban, nadie se había detenido el tiempo suficiente para decirle porque demonios le estaban dando la enhorabuena, porque que él supiera no había hecho nada para merecerlo-

Snape dió a luz esta mañana, un varón según escuché- Le respondió Remus, un poco sorprendido porque al parecer fuera el último enterado de que su sobrino había nacido. Él por su parte no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atragantarse con el trago de agua que estaba tomando, James le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda cuando empezó a toser-

 

¿Ya nació?- Preguntó de forma retórica. Estaba realmente asombrado, pensaba que nacería a finales de Enero y no al principio. Tuvo unas ganas casi incontrolables de sonreír y festejar, pero se controló a tiempo. Se vería muy raro que se emocionara tanto por Snape y su hijo- ¿Alguno a visto a Regulus? ¿Creen que esté en San Mungo?- Preguntó directamente a Remus, quien levantó los hombros con desinterés. Miró a Peter y a James y los dos hicieron el mismo gesto, ninguno sabía nada al respecto- 

 

Es lo más seguro. Es el padre del bebé así que supongo que el director le habrá dado permiso para estar allá- Remus le volvió a responder. Tenía razón, si había nacido el bebé que todos pensaban era hijo de Regulus lo más seguro es que estuviera con Snape, era lógico. Aunque sintió envidia y pena, él debía ser quien estuviera con ellos, quien tuviera a su hijo en brazos-

 

[No pudo evitar pensar en eso todo el dia. Era padre y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Tenía un hijo del que nunca podría presumir, tampoco podría llamarlo hijo en voz alta, ni siquiera en la soledad podría decir que tenía un hijo. Para todo el mundo, él tenía un sobrino. Su hermano menor había tenido un bebé. Él sólo era el hermano de Regulus Black, el hombre de familia y el heredero de los Black, el muchacho que se había convertido en padre con apenas 17 años, el muchacho que se había casado y había tenido un hijo antes de siquiera terminar su último curso en Hogwarts, antes de siquiera empezarlo sería más acurrado. El señor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black... el padre de su hijo]

 

***************

 

Te daremos el beneficio de la duda. Fue muy difícil convencer a Severus sobre esto, pero creo que realmente quieres ser parte de la vida de Cygnus, así que no lo arruines- La voz fría e insensible de su hermano lo despertó de su ensoñación. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde el nacimiento del bebé, ya se había graduado y en esos seis meses en los que estuvieron en Hogwarts no vio ni escuchó jamás de alguien que hubiera visto al pequeño hijo de Severus Snape, algunos creían que no existía hasta la graduación. Snape lo llevaba en sus brazos, Cygnus sonreía maravillado de ver tantas personas, llamaba mucho la atención a pesar de estar tan tranquilo-

 

No lo haré, te lo prometo... Gracias Regulus- No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermano. Le observó alejarse en silencio, sin voltearse a verlo ni una vez, ya le había prestado la poca atención que se permitía mientras le hablaba, ya no era necesario-

 

[Después de eso había visto al bebé unas cuantas veces. Snape nunca le dejaba a solas con él, nunca les quitaba los ojos de encima. Sentía rabia porque no confiara en él, como si pudiera hacerle algo a su propio hijo, pero nunca dijo nada por temor a que cambiara de opinión y lo echara a patadas de su casa. Eso era algo por lo que se sentía incómodo, para ver a su hijo tenía que ir a Grimmauld Place y de paso ver a sus padres mirarle con ironía, la primera vez su madre se había burlado de sus palabras la última vez que estuvo en la casa, había prometido no regresar y ahí estaba, en medio del salón de Grimmauld Place]

 

Tienes que irte- Escuchó la voz de Snape desde el sofá. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas las cuatro. Era hora de la siesta del pequeño y con eso se había acabado su tiempo de visita. Se levantó y le entregó el bebé a su padre, aunque estaba medio dormido no se inmutó por ser pasado de brazos. Una vez estuvo seguro en sus brazos Snape se dio la vuelta sin despedirse y se fue del salón, lo último que vio de ambos fue los ojitos grises de su pequeño hijo mirarle a través de sus pestañas- 

 

[Cada vez le era más difícil decirle adiós al pequeño que se emocionaba al verle llegar. Regulus había regresado a Hogwarts un mes atrás y aunque llamara por chimenea diariamente para saludar a Cygnus no era lo mismo, al menos suponía. Aunque lo veía más que a él, sólo podía ir a visitarlo una vez a la semana y nunca les dejaban solos. Cygnus tenía nueve meses, era un bebé juguetón y alegre, tranquilo, pero aventurero. Decía algunos balbuceos, poca cosa, entre ellos pa y da, como se refería a su hermano y a Snape respectivamente, a su madre la llamaba baba y ella lo aceptaba, nunca la había visto rechazar algún acercamiento de parte del bebé y eso le impresionaba, porque el niño era un cuarto muggle y sus padres no parecían rechazarlo, en una ocasión hasta había visto a su padre hablarle con cariño y eso si era algo sorprendente, porque nunca lo había escuchado dirigirse a nada ni a nadie con ese tono]

 

‘Eres un niño muy travieso, no puedes llevarte la pluma del abuelo’- Le había escuchado decir mientras buscaba a donde había ido su hijo. Pensó por un momento que su padre le pegaría al bebé o lo trataría mal, posiblemente debería intervenir y eso seguro terminaría peor, pero no fue necesario. Cuando se asomó a la puerta se asombró de ver a su padre con el pequeño en su regazo, intentaba escribir mientras Cygnus trataba de quitarle la pluma entre risas, la expresión de su padre podría llegar hasta a ser jovial, parecía feliz-

 

[Cuando su padre se había percatado de su presencia había intentado disimular, como si segundos atrás no había estado jugando con su nieto. Lo había mirado y le había ordenado llevarse al niño a otra habitación para poder trabajar, estaba tan concentrado en disimular su afecto que ni siquiera se había esforzado en hablarle con hostilidad. Se había llevado a Cygnus al salón, segundos después de que se sentaran a jugar había entrado Severus, se quedó mirándole fijamente, se había cortado el cabello, tenía un pequeño flequillo sobre la frente que no llegaba a tocar sus ojos, aunque no lo quería mostrar, aún sentía cosas por él, aunque fuera el esposo de su hermano. Sus ojos siempre le habían llamado la atención, a los once años pensó que le perturbaban, pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Esos ojos le atraían, le gustaba el misterio que había en ellos, le gustaba no poder entender qué pasaba en esos pozos tan negros, que lo que fuera que ocultaban nadie lo podría saber a menos que él lo contara]

 

Di, Di- Volvió a centrar su atención en su hijo. El niño le miraba esperando que empezara a jugar con él, que le hiciera caso, quería su atención. Sirius se sentía en la gloria estando alrededor de su lindo hijo, más aún cuando lo llamaba por ese pequeño apodo que hacía al intentar pronunciar su nombre-

 

Ya sé, Cygnus, ¿Con qué quieres que juguemos hoy?- Le preguntó mientras juntaba todos los juguetes alrededor de las piernas del pequeño. Sin dudar cogió unos pequeños muñecos y le puso uno en la mano, entonces empezó a hacer sonidos como si fuera conversación y él le siguió el juego-

 

[Todo pasaba tan rápido. Anhelaba los viernes, podía pasar la mitad de la tarde con su hijo, interactuar con él, conocer y poder ver a ese pequeño hombrecito crecer y convertirse en un adulto. Sólo pensaba que pasaría en unos años adelante cuando tuviera que verle partir a Hogwarts, cuando comprara su primera escoba, cuando lo llevaran a Ollivanders por su varita, cuando le dijera a sus padres en qué casa había quedado… Posiblemente no podría estar en muchas de esas ocasiones, estaría en su casa, mientras su hijo le decía padre a su hermano y sólo pensaba en él como el tío Sirius que lo visitaba algunos días, el tío Sirius que le mandaba regalos en las festividades y en su cumpleaños, él tío Sirius… Solamente eso]

 

****************

 

Éste es un Ford Escort México, éste un Range Rover y esta bebé es una Harley Davison- Le contaba emocionado a su hijo. Había mandado a hacer miniaturas de algunos coches y de su moto como regalos para el pequeño, para que los tuviera en cualquier parte de su habitación, así cuando fuera creciendo los vería y se acordaría de él. Sintió la cabeza de Cygnus apoyarse en su pecho, empezaba a quedarse dormido. Eran las 4:25, Snape le miró y supo que ya era hora de irse, se levantó y esperó a que le quitara al bebé, pero no parecía que iba a hacerlo-

 

¿Quieres acostarlo?- La pregunta le había desconcertado, pero prefirió no cuestionarlo y asintió lentamente para no perturbar el sueño de Cygnus. Snape empezó a caminar escaleras arriba, le siguió de cerca hasta el ala este de la mansión. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa. Su padre le había prohibido cuando era niño tajantemente acercarse a ese lugar y la única vez en la que había estado remotamente cerca de adentrarse más lejos de las zonas comunes su madre le había castigado tan fuerte que se le habían quitado las ganas de ir-

 

¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo acuesto?- Había dudado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera ver la habitación del bebé. Era una habitación clara, las paredes eran de un zafiro brillante, tenía pequeñas pegatinas de estrellas en las paredes que parecían brillar en las partes de la habitación donde no llegaba la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las cortinas, vio algunas fotos sobre la cómoda, algunas no se movían, posiblemente muggles-

 

Siéntate en la mecedora y te enseñaré cómo darle el biberón- Le hizo caso aunque de forma reticente. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo le iba a dar de comer si no estaba despierto, como tragaría si no estaba conciente para ayudar en todo ese asunto. Severus le miró dudar un tanto nervioso-

 

Pero está dormido- Le dijo algo asustado. Estaba realmente nervioso, nunca le había dado el biberón a ningún bebé. Sí que le había dado de comer una papilla en algunas ocasiones, pero estaba despierto y dispuesto a comer, no inconsciente sin saber que estaba pasando-

 

Los bebés comen estando dormidos, no se va a atragantar no te preocupes- Le aseguró al ver como seguía dudando. Acomodó mejor el cuerpo de Cygnus y le entregó la botella a Sirius, quien se maravilló al ver cómo el bebé succionaba y tragaba sin mayor complicación- Ahora ponlo en tu hombro hasta que eructe, después lo llevas a la cama y lo acuestas boca arriba, te ayudaré a arroparlo- Le dijo una vez que el biberón estuvo vacío. Hizo lo que le indicó y lo dejó en la cuna, parecía un angelito, tan tranquilo y etéreo, contrario al pequeño tornado que era cuando estaba despierto-

 

Dulces sueños Cygnus- Después de que Severus le ayudara a arroparlo se acercó y le dió un pequeño beso en la frente, el bebé ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, severus se volteó hacía él y le entregó una pequeña foto de su hijo cuando estaba más pequeño, quizás un mes atrás-

 

Regulus me pidió que te diera esto y que te dijera feliz cumpleaños- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse por uno de los pasillos, pero ni siquiera se fijó por cual. Sólo estaba mirando la foto, su hijo sonreía contento en los brazos de Severus, sin ninguna preocupación ni molestia, estaba realmente hermoso-

  
  


*****************

 

Dios es tan hermoso, un bebé tan lindo- Le dijo por enésima vez a James. Cada vez que volvía de estar con Cygnus les decía que estaba cada día más hermoso. Ellos no sabían cuál era el afán de Sirius con el hijo de su hermano, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar porque Sirius era capaz de ofenderse con ellos. No aceptaba que nadie lo cuestionara cuando de ese bebé se trataba- 

 

Ya sé, es precioso el hijo de tu hermano. La verdad pensé que Snape iba a hacer que saliera feo, pero es muy lindo- Respondió James mirando la foto que le habían dado a Sirius. Snape también salía en la foto y tampoco se veía mal, parecía estar completamente embelesado con el niño, en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de verlo en la foto- Aunque se parece más a tí que a tu hermano- Desde que había visto al niño en la graduación lo había querido preguntar. Realmente se parecía a su amigo, no de la forma en la que se puede parecer un niño a su tío, pero como Sirius y Regulus tenían mucha similitud entre ellos tampoco era tan raro, pero al parecer conforme iba creciendo se parecía más y más a su mejor amigo-

 

A mi también me parecía, pero preferí no mencionarlo. Sí que se parece a Sirius- Secundó Peter. Cada vez que miraba la foto encontraba más y más parecido. Parecía un pequeño Sirius y poco de Regulus tenía. Sirius le arrebató la foto y la guardó cuidadosamente en su cartera, estaba algo tembloroso y le costó más de lo debido guardarla-

 

Si, bueno… Mi hermano y yo somos muy parecidos, es normal- Dijo nervioso. Intentó ocultar cualquier emoción que pudiera delatarlo, pero cuando dijo eso sus amigos lo miraron aún más raro por la forma en la que lo había dicho. Rápidamente intentó zanjar el tema- Además, los niños se pueden parecer a cualquiera de la familia, ¿No es así?- Terminó de decir mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. Remus y James se miraron por unos largos segundos antes de regresar su vista a su amigo que se veía más incómodo y nervioso conforme pasaban los minutos-

 

Si tu lo dices... Cambiando de tema, ¿Vendrán a la fiesta de navidad en mi casa? Lily y yo vamos a hacer una gran fiesta con muchos invitados y no pueden faltar- Sirius se alegró por el cambio de tema, pero no le duró tanto el gozo. Ya tenía planes para la noche de navidad, así que tendría que encontrar la manera de zafarse de ese compromiso con cautela para no empezar un problema-

 

Cuenta conmigo, no me la perdería por nada- Peter aceptó inmediatamente. Aunque le gustaran las navidades en su casa quería salir. Serían las primeras desde que estaban fuera de Hogwarts y quería pasarla con los chicos y beber algunos tragos, cosa que sus padres no le dejaban hacer aunque fuera mayor de edad-

 

Veré si puedo venir. Será un día después de luna llena y no sé si estaré recuperado para poder asistir- Dijo Remus con calma. Más bien quería decir que dudaba muchísimo el poder ir, pero sabía que era más prudente decir que podría venir, aunque después no pudiera, sabía que sus amigos lo entenderían. James se quedó en silencio mirando a Sirius mientras esperaba su respuesta- 

 

¿Yo? Lo siento, pero no puedo. Orion y Walburga están preparando una cena y aunque me fastidie pasar tiempo con ellos y sus invitados, serán las primeras navidades de Cygnus y quiero estar presente- Se disculpó con tono suave. Sabía que James no estaría contento porque faltaría a su fiesta, pero no iba a hacer lo que quisiera porque se le antojara, ya no estaban en Hogwarts y cada uno tenía su vida. Si no podía aceptarlo que mal por él-

 

¿Y por qué? No es tu hijo Sirius, es tu sobrino. No es para tanto- Le presionó. Remus se quitó de en medio. se echó para atrás sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta por si acaso lanzaban algo, no estaría en la línea de fuego, Peter hizo lo mismo y como siempre que esos dos discutían por ese tema, sólo se quedaron observando, ya sabían que nada podían hacer-

 

Para mí lo es. Por favor, no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo vas a conseguir. Cygnus y Regulus son la única familia sanguínea que me queda y me gustaría pasar esta navidad con ellos, la siguiente te prometo que voy- Trató de que esa conversación no subiera de tono. Estaba muy contento por el regalo que Severus y Regulus le habían dado y no quería que James empezara con la cantaleta y le quitara su buen humor-

 

¿Qué tiene de especial? Explicamelo. Cygnus no es tu hijo, no tienes nada que hacer en esa fiesta- Le preguntó con demanda. Ya estaba harto. Sirius nunca estaba disponible porque estaba metido en Grimmauld Place, nunca podían hacer nada porque ahí estaba. Ni siquiera se había inscrito con los aurores y sabía que era para tener tiempo libre y estar metido en esa casa. No lo entendía, se quejaba todo el tiempo de sus padres, pero ahí estaba otra vez-

 

Si estuvieras en mi lugar y te pidiera que no fueras a la primera navidad de Harry te habrías puesto furioso sólo porque te lo insinuara, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí entonces?- Sirius estaba empezando a fastidiarse. James siempre le estaba exigiendo cosas y él como un idiota iba y hacía lo que quería. Ya no tenía 15 años, no tendría que dejarse mangonear tanto. Era un hombre adulto con un demonio y James actuaba como si fuera su padre y tuviera que pedirle permiso para hacer lo que le diera la gana-

 

¡No es lo mismo, Cygnus NO es tu hijo! Harry sí es mi hijo, así que no puedes comparar- Le gritó. Remus saltó en su silla por el exabrupto de James. Esos dos últimamente lo único que hacían era discutir, ni siquiera sabía para que se juntaban si terminaban en lo mismo todas las veces. Peter se sentía incómodo, como cada vez que pasaba eso en su presencia, no le gustaba ver como sus amigos se estaban gritando todo el tiempo-

 

¡PUES COMO SI LO FUERA! Voy a ir a Grimmauld Place en navidad te guste o no James y nada que digas me hará faltar- Le gritó de regreso. El grito fue tan fuerte que los sorprendió a los tres. Lily se acercó al escuchar tantos gritos, esos dos estaban así desde que Sirius iba a ver a Cygnus y no estaba disponible todo el tiempo para lo que se le ofreciera a James, cosa que Lily le había recriminado. Sirius Black no era su monigote, no tenía que estar esperando a ver que se le ofrecía-

 

¡Entonces haz lo que te dé la gana!- Volvió a gritar James. Sirius había empezado a caminar en dirección a la puerta, sólo se giró para gritar un poco más antes de irse-

 

¡No te preocupes, eso planeaba hacer!- Terminó de decir antes de azotar la puerta. El silencio que se esparció pareció darle un malestar a todos. Sirius caminó dando pisotones calle abajo, estaba decidido a alejarse lo más posible de Godric Hollow. Había días en los que James estaba dispuesto a molestarlo, tan contento que estaba al llegar y tenía él que venir a quitarle su pequeño momento de felicidad-

 

**************

 

Felicidades Narcissa, espero que tu embarazo llegue a término sin complicaciones y que tengas un bebé sano- Dijo Walburga cuando su sobrina se había acercado. Apenas tenía unos pocos meses y no se le notaba para nada el embarazo, pero las formalidades no sobraban con la familia, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mujer-

Gracias, tía Walburga. Lucius y yo así lo esperamos, hasta ahora no ha habido ni un pequeño problema- Respondió cortésmente. Walburga siempre le había agradado a la rubia mujer, aunque fuera una persona completamente intratable cuando se enojaba era muy agradable cuando no estaba gritando y como con ella nunca había pasado no tenía ningún reparo en tratarla-

 

Un bebé tranquilo en el vientre es buena señal. Regulus prácticamente era imperceptible, así que te lo digo por experiencia- Severus hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no quedarse dormido. No se estaba divirtiendo para nada en esa dichosa fiesta, su hijo estaba en los brazos de Orión al otro lado de la habitación así que no se podía distraer jugando con él-

 

¿Y qué hay de tí severus? ¿Cygnus era un bebé tranquilo?- La pregunta dirigida a él lo sacó de su ensoñación. Preferiría mantenerse al margen de las conversaciones que tenían sus suegros con los sangre pura, sabía lo que muchos de ellos pensaban sobre él y su hijo, y para evitar problemas había decidido alejarse lo más posible, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a ninguno de ellos hablar mal sobre su bebé-

 

Por supuesto. Guardó todas sus fuerzas para cuando pudiera correr, apenas le podemos seguir el ritmo y aún no lo hace del todo- Le respondió sintiendo orgullo. Cygnus ya caminaba perfectamente, aún se tropezaba si intentaba correr o doblar en cualquier dirección muy rápido, pero para su edad iba muy adelantado y ellos se sentían orgullosos de sus progresos-

 

Dio sus primeros pasos hace unas semanas… Parece que fue ayer cuando nació y ya camina, el tiempo pasa muy rápido con los hijos, así que te recomiendo que disfrutes de tu bebé mientras aún sea uno, cuando crecen empiezan a complicarse las cosas- Dijo Regulus sumándose a la conversación, sentándose en el reposabrazo de la silla de Severus. Narcissa los miró un poco raro por la poca finura que estaba teniendo Regulus al sentarse justamente ahí-

 

Tomaré nota- Respondió llevándose la taza a los labios. Dio un suave sorbo y luego plantó sus ojos en Sirius, cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron rápidamente endurecieron la mirada. Poniendo una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita y despota se decidió a dirigirle la palabra- Si vas ha estar en la proximidad, por lo menos intenta entablar conversación con los invitados, querido primo- Narcissa no había podido sonar más ponzoñosa, había arrastrado todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. parecía molesta por el sólo hecho de tener que aceptar que estaba ahí-

 

No creí que estuviera invitado a la conversación- Dijo de forma sarcástica. Severus se sorprendió al escucharlo porque había hecho lo mismo que Narcissa, había arrastrado las palabras como lo hacía Walburga, prácticamente idéntico a como lo hacía la mujer, no podía negar de donde lo había aprendido - Pero como al parecer sí lo estoy… ¿Cuándo nacerá tu hijo, Narcissa?- Le preguntó más por hacer que se callara que por empezar una charla amistosa con ella. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, jamás se habían agradado y eso era del conocimiento de la familia Black, principalmente de Regulus quien era el que siempre terminaba sus discusiones-

 

El  5 de Junio- Respondió de forma cortante. El ambiente se tensó aún más si es que era posible. Severus vio como Walburga puso los ojos en blanco, sería mejor si ese par dejaban la discusión por la paz o ambos se encontrarían con una más que furica Walburga Black y eso no lo quería nadie- ¿Y tú no planeas casarte y tener hijos propios? Según sé ni siquiera estás trabajando, tampoco aplicaste para los aurores, ¿No tienes aspiraciones?- Preguntó con tono altivo. La señora Malfoy parecía contenta con humillar a Sirius, lo podía notar por la ligera expresión de satisfacción que adornaba el fino rostro de la rubia. Él parecía haber caído en la trampa y empezaba a molestarse visiblemente-

 

No aspiro a la grandeza como tú, querida prima- Le respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Ambos se miraban como si quisieran hacerse desaparecer con el simple poder de la mente. Regulus suspiró hastiado por todo el asunto y Severus se tensó un poco al ver como tanto su marido como su suegra se molestaban, eso significaba que esa hostilidad podía escalar a más-

 

No me malinterpretes, no te decía que aspiraras a la grandeza, pero que por lo menos no adoraras tanto la mediocridad- Nadie tendría que jurar para que creyera que esos dos se llevaban fatal. Narcissa miraba a Sirius como si estuviera hablando con un elfo doméstico y él la miraba con el mismo desprecio que ella parecía sentir por él, era un claro caso de odio mutuo-

 

Creo que es el momento en el que me toca intervenir. Esta fiesta es para celebrar las primeras navidades de Cygnus y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a arruinar la ocasión, me veré en la penosa situación de echarlos a patadas de esta casa. Y no se los estoy diciendo, los estoy advirtiendo- Severus estaba hastiado con la maldita discusión de esos dos. Ese dia era para su hijo, no para que esos dos imbéciles se pusieran a pelear, por muy aburrida que estuviera la condenada fiesta lo último que esperaba era una confrontación verbal-

 

Muy bien. Ya es hora de que Cygnus abra sus regalos- Regulus se atrevió a decir después de un considerable rato en silencio. Estaba más que incómodo, todos lo estaban después de que Severus les había hablado así. Narcissa estaba un poco ofendida, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta-

 

[Después de una muy larga fila de regalos que el niño prácticamente ignoró a favor de jugar con el papel de envolver, se dispersaron nuevamente. Había una cantidad extravagante de cosas inútiles que la mayoría sabía que no iba a usar jamás, muchas eran túnicas demasiado elegantes para un bebé como Cygnus que corría y jugaba en los jardines, sólo las tendría para echarlas a perder, otros eran objetos mágicos que ni siquiera Severus sabía que eran, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que eran obsequios para deslumbrar a la señora Black, porque aunque el niño fuera un cuarto mestizo muchos matarían por ver a alguno de sus hijos casados con él, los Black eran una familia muy rica y muy reducida a ese punto y al ser Cygnus Black el único heredero que pudiera aplicar a tal fortuna deseaban con todas sus fuerzas agradarle a la señora un poco más que el resto]

 

Si quieren puedo ponerlo en su cuna, a mí no me molesta- Le dijo Sirius a Severus cuando vio cómo el niño ya estaba completamente recostado de su hombro. Estaba seguro que muy poco le faltaba para dormirse y después de que su hijo no estuviera en la fiesta él no tendría obligación de quedarse en ese agujero lleno de gente que lo odiaba-

 

Yo lo voy a dormir, pero si quieres acompañarme no te lo voy a prohibir- Asintió y después de que Severus le dijera a Regulus a donde iban, subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del bebé. Podía ver la carita adormilada de Cygnus por sobre el hombro de Severus, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto a esas horas y después de todo lo que había jugado no era de extrañar que estuviera agotado-

 

Querías salir de esa fiesta tanto como yo- Le dijo con tono burlón. Severus lo miró unos segundos antes de moverse y empezar a arreglar a Cygnus para dormir. Le ayudó a quitarle la túnica suavemente para no despertarlo, ya se había quedado dormido mientras lo preparaban. Severus lo dejó cambiarle el pañal mientras preparaba el biberón- 

 

Me gusta pasar tiempo con Cygnus cuando está a punto de dormirse, así no me pide que le haga avioncito o que juegue a los caballitos con él- Le respondió distraídamente. Una vez que terminó de ponerle el pijama lo levantó y se lo llevó a Severus, quien estaba sentado en una mecedora que tenían en la habitación para esas situaciones. Una vez acomodado, empezó a mecerse mientras Cygnus tomaba su leche- Y sí, los invitados me están sacando de mis casillas. Se suponía que esta fiesta sólo era para nosotros, no para un montón de personas que ni siquiera tienen hijos- Terminó de decir Severus aunque no estaba mirándole, estaba completamente concentrado en Cygnus, no quería que por estar bebiendo tan rápido se atragantara-

 

En unos años tendrás a Malfoy junior aquí, jugando con Cygnus- Bromeó un poco, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Lucius Malfoy era amigo de Severus según tenía entendido y aunque Narcissa se comportara como lo hacía, no dudaba que también le agradara aunque fuera un poco y como Severus había pasado a ser un Black, por ende su familia política, tenía que serlo aunque no le gustara, para guardar las apariencias-

 

Sí y la primera vez que escuche a Lucius y Narcissa decir algo malo sobre mi hijo les prohíbo la entrada a esta casa de la forma más grosera que se me ocurra- Le aseguró y estaba siendo sincero. Se levantó y acomodó a su hijo sobre su hombro para sacarle los gases, no se le pasó por alto que cuando se levantó Sirius también lo hizo, le parecía adorable como seguía a Cygnus con los ojos y con el cuerpo aunque parecía no darse cuenta-

 

Y pública si es posible, eso lo hará mil veces peor para ellos- Le respondió bajito porque estaba muy cerca y no quería perturbar los sueños del bebé. Se acercó un poco más y limpió la boquita de su hijo, estaba tan cerca de él que podía olerlo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se alejó-

 

Lo tendré en cuenta- Le respondió Severus antes de caminar hasta la cuna. Acostó a Cygnus en el medio de la cama y lo arropó por debajo de las axilas, preocupándose porque la sábana no subiera más arriba las hechizó para que no cubrieran el rostro de ninguna manera- ¿Vendrás al cumpleaños de Cygnus?- Le dijo Severus al salir de la habitación. Había dejado cada alerta posible por si acaso. Caminaron con calma de regreso al primer piso, Severus porque realmente no quería volver a la fiesta y Sirius porque quería pasar unos cuantos segundos más en compañía de Severus-

 

Sí, lo tengo pendiente. Hasta he comprado su regalo, le pedí a Regulus que la guardara hace una semana- Le había dicho de forma reticente, no quería que severus supiera cuál era el regalo porque lo más seguro es que la regresara, pero no vio cambio alguno que dijera que estaba enojado, más bien parecía que lo sabía y que no le molestaba-

 

Ya sé, es una escoba para niños. Que sepas que no me agrada la idea de ver a mi hijo volando en esa cosa, pero no me quedó de otra más que aceptar. Su padre era buscador, así que creo que no le puedo negar que juegue si así lo desea- Severus le miró por unos segundos como si quisiera decir más de lo que se permitía, pero no lo hizo. Volvió su vista al pasillo, se podía sentir la incomodidad que esas palabras habían puesto sobre los dos-

 

Hacer ejercicio no le hará mal. Más ejercicio, porque éste hombrecito no es flojo… Creo que ya debo irme- No pudo ocultar que esas palabras lo habían puesto incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a que Severus dijera que Regulus era el padre de Cygnus alrededor de otras personas, pero estaban solos y era un poco descorazonador que hasta en la soledad de un pasillo no pudiera ser el padre de su propio hijo-

 

Sirius, no faltes al cumpleaños del bebé. Es su primer año y es muy importante- Prácticamente le había rogado. No sabía porqué, pero esas palabras habían sonado más que a petición, Severus deseaba que viniera y no planeaba decepcionarlo- Buenas noches- Se despidió de él en frente del estudio donde estaba la chimenea, suponía que ya se iba así que se había detenido ahí. Antes de seguir caminando, Severus le dio un pequeño abrazo y le susurró feliz navidad al oído y por unos segundos se había sentido extasiado por ese contacto- 

 

****************

 

Debes acompañarme Sirius, es una cita importante. Por fin sabremos cuándo nacerá Harry y como futuro padrino tienes que estar ahí- Ese día era el cumpleaños de Cygnus, era 6 de enero y por nada del mundo no iría. Se estaba vistiendo para irse a ayudar a organizar la fiesta cuando James había llegado exigiendo que lo acompañara a San Mungo con Lily-

 

No lo sé, James. Tengo cosas que hacer…- Dudó y con justa razón. No quería pelear con James, pero tampoco podía olvidarse de la fiesta de cumpleaños y largarse como si no tuviera esa bonita fiesta que sabía sería muy íntima, Severus se lo había dicho, no habrían invitados indeseados, sólo la familia inmediata- 

 

¿Qué cosas? Vamos, me lo debes por lo de navidad- James le recriminó. Aún estaba enfadado con Sirius por lo de la fiesta de navidad, aunque le había explicado que de no haber sido por Cygnus no habría puesto sus pies en esa condenada y aburrida fiesta que habían dado sus padres-

 

Ok, pero me iré a las 3, es el cumpleaños de Cygnus y no puedo faltar por nada del mundo- James le había dicho que sí, pero que tenían que irse rápido porque Lily ya los estaba esperando. Así que sin querer discutir más, terminó de arreglarse y se fue con James-

 

[Cuando habían salido no parecía que el tiempo fuera demasiado rápido, una vez que habían estado en San Mungo se habían olvidado del tiempo, cuando les habían dicho que Harry nacería el 31 de Julio se habían emocionado muchísimo. Habían salido de la consulta y se habían juntado con Remus y Peter en una cafetería muggle para celebrar que ya sabían cuándo nacería el primer hijo del matrimonio Potter. Unas cuantas horas después cuando iban a pagar unas personas se levantaron y empezaron a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a su mesera, logrando con eso que Sirius recordara lo que se estaba perdiendo. Se levantó y salió a toda velocidad para encontrar algún lugar solitario para poder aparecerse]

 

Llegas algo tarde, la fiesta ya se acabó, así que no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa- Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró al salón. Regulus le esperaba sentado en una de los sillones, su expresión sombría lo decía todo, estaba realmente colérico, no podía creer que llegara cuatro horas tarde a la fiesta-

 

Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo, no fue a propósito- Intentó excusarse, pero sabía que de nada le iba a valer. No habían suficientes excusas en el mundo que perdonaran el haberse perdido la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo-

 

¿Y qué con eso? ¿No fue tu intención? Aún así lo hiciste, faltaste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu propio hijo, Sirius eres un hombre despreciable- Se le detuvo la respiración cuando su hermano le había hablado de esa forma. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus emociones. No pudo decir nada, estaba sin palabras porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría sacarlo de esa situación en la que él mismo se había metido- Eres una rata miserable y lo peor de todo es que me convenciste de que realmente querías estar en la vida del bebé, venías sin falta todas las semanas y hoy, precisamente hoy se te hizo tarde. Disculpame que no te crea- Terminó de decir sin un poco de gracia. No estaba molesto, estaba furioso con su hermano. Severus se lo había advertido, pero prefirió confiar y después de que el muy cínico no apareciera en la fiesta había tenido una seria discusión con su esposo-

 

Es que estaba con James en el hospital porque…- Le interrumpió. Sabía que todo eso tenía que ver con James Potter, Severus se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que si no se había aparecido era para irse con él y no había querido decirlo para no darle más rienda a Severus, pero él también lo creía, sólo que no quería aceptar que Sirius fuera tan estúpido-

 

¿Otra vez James Potter? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Me abandonaste a mí por él y abandonas a Cygnus por su hijo- Le echó en cara. Debía hacerlo, era su deber como padre de ese bebé defenderlo. Sirius ni siquiera podía defenderse, sabía que había cometido algo imperdonable. Después de que Severus le había dado la confianza suficiente para estar a solas con Cygnus él venía a hacer esa estupidez - Te estuvo esperando Sirius. Es sólo un bebé y estuvo mirando en todas direcciones preguntando por ti y nunca apareciste. Esto es lo que no queríamos, por esto severus no te permitió ser su padre, porque no te lo mereces ni te lo merecerás jamás, nada de lo que hagas nunca en tu vida te hará digno de ser el padre de nadie, porque tú solo amas a los Potter y a nadie más, prefieres darle la espalda a tu sangre y eso ya lo sabíamos, pero parecías tan sincero cuando me pediste poder verlo y yo de ingenuo te creí y me expuse a tener un disgusto con Severus por tí. Puse mi mano al fuego por tí, ¿Y qué hiciste? Me escupiste en la cara-

 

Regulus perdoname, te juro que no se repetirá…- Volvió a interrumpirlo. La mirada que su hermano le había dirigido lo decía todo, no había marcha atrás con su decisión. No podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no parecía que hubiera forma de conseguir el perdón, aún así seguiría insistiendo, aunque con eso sólo lograra humillarse lo haría-

 

Claro que no pasara otra vez, porque no te volverás a acercarte a él ni a esta casa. Mantente alejado de mi familia Sirius, te lo advierto- Regulus parecía más que seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no había dudado sus palabras ni una vez, lo había amenazado sin pestañear y estaba claro que no estaba bromeando, lo quería fuera de sus vidas para siempre-

 

Por favor, no me alejes de él, es lo único que tengo- Le rogó con todas sus fuerzas. Se arrodilló a los pies de su hermano, no quería que nada de eso sucediera, no quería que lo alejara de él. Regulus le miró fijamente a los ojos y aunque lo vio completamente destrozado no vaciló, no se ablandó con él, no se permitió sentir pena por él- 

 

No, lo único que tienes es a James potter y su familia, los preferiste por encima de tu propio hijo, no te acobardes después de tomar tu decisión. Hiciste tu cama, ahora acuéstate en ella- Y con eso terminó esa conversación. Cuando se fue del salón Sirius siguió ahí tirado llorando, no podía parar, tampoco quería. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y salió aún sollozando de Grimmauld Place-

 

[Llegó a su casa o al apartamento vacío que llamaba hogar y tiró todo, rompió cuanto objeto pudo coger, estaba destrozado. No quería irse, debió quedarse y pelear por su hijo, no debió dejar que su hermano se quedara con su familia, no debió quedarse callado cuando se habían casado, pero lo hizo y nada podía hacer. No quería humillar a su hijo ni a Severus, no quería que la gente despreciara a su hijo por ser suyo, quería que viviera una vida feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, pero le dolía en el alma no poder estar con él aún siendo su padre. Tenía que aceptarlo, le había fallado ese día y sólo tenía una oportunidad, lo había tenido y lo había perdido. Era egoísta, los quería aunque no pudiera darles la misma calidad de vida que su hermano, aunque no podía cumplir sus promesas, aunque no lo había querido lo suficiente como para estar presente, nunca lo había estado. Tenía que haberse responsabilizado de ellos en Hogwarts, cuando supo que ese bebé era su hijo pudo exigir estar con él, pudo rogarle a Severus su perdón y de haberlo hecho en ese momento tendría una familia, tendría amor, pero no lo hizo y ahora no tenía nada, no le quedaba nada]

 

***************

 

Harry espero que estés emocionado, es tu primer viaje en tren y tu primer año en Hogwarts, ya verás que te divertirás. Además vas con Ron y estoy seguro que serán compañeros de habitación- Dijo James con la voz llena de orgullo. Sirius levantó la vista al cielo, imaginando a donde iba a llegar esa conversación, pues cada vez que James se atrevía a sugerir siquiera que estaría en la casa de los leones el muchacho se ponía como una fiera-

 

Papá, ya estás de nuevo. Te digo que no te sorprendas si no termino en Gryffindor- Le respondió Harry con voz molesta, tenían esa conversación cada vez que empezaban hablar de Hogwarts y el niño estaba apunto de perder los estribos y gritarle a su padre. Desde pequeño había mostrado no ser el perfecto bebé de Gryffindor que su padre esperaba y para sorpresa de todos, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que James lo manipulara para que terminara en la casa que él quería-

 

Estos niños siempre queriendo llevar la contraria- James no se rendiría con el asunto. Tenían más de dos años en lo mismo y nadie le había hecho cambiar de parecer, se negaba a entender que había muchas probabilidades de que su hijo terminara en Slytherin, aunque le hirviera la sangre al escucharlo. Remus y Peter se quedaron en silencio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que James no los metiera en todo ese asunto- Tendrás que hacerme un pastel cuando regreses en navidad y hayas terminado en Gryffindor- Escucharon cómo el niño bufaba antes de reírse con malicia. Vieron como un pequeño escalofrio recorria a Lily cuando se movió casi imperceptiblemente en su lugar y todos sabían porqué, normalmente cuando Harry empezaba con las burlas sacaba fácilmente a James de sus casillas y empezaban a gritarse-

 

Te lo comerás en tus sueños entonces, porque lo más cerca que estaré de Gryffindor es si me ponen en Ravenclaw- Respondió de forma beligerante. Se notaba en su voz que estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse o que acarrearía que su padre se enojara más de lo que ya estaba y la verdad ninguno de los que estaban ahí querían pasar ese bochorno en público-

 

Ya paren ustedes dos- Les dijo Lily con voz firme. Harry se giró indignado, dándole la espalda a su padre. Sirius levantó la vista para evitar chocar miradas con James y que éste le pidiera intervenir como padrino de harry, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. Su pequeño hijo estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero estaba en su rango de vista. Podía verlo, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba, aunque lo había visto un año antes cuando había ido a su primer año en Hogwarts, pero ahora estaba más cerca, con unos cuantos pasos podía estar a su lado-

 

Sirius habla con tu ahijado a ver si a ti te escucha- Le rogó James al padrino de su hijo, pero no recibió respuesta. Siguió la mirada de su amigo y no se sorprendió al ver a Cygnus, su amigo se había deprimido tanto cuando Regulus le había prohibido ver a su sobrino que era de esperarse que se quedara tan embelesado al verlo- ¿Sirius?- Intentó nuevamente sin recibir respuesta alguna. Él solo tenía ojos para su hijo. Estaba sonriente mientras hablaba con quien sólo podía ser Draco Malfoy, uno de sus brazos estaba sobre los hombros del niño rubio, quien sonreía discretamente, evitando que Cygnus lo despeinara-

 

¿Eh? Sí. Tú puedes ir a donde quieras Harry- Respondió sin quitar los ojos de los rizos negros. Harry le agradeció con cordialidad, pero aún así no levantó la vista. Sonrió un poco al ver la pequeña moto de juguete que le había regalado a Cygnus cuando estaba más pequeño, era una réplica exacta de su motocicleta y él la llevaba colgada de su mochila - No importa en qué casa estés mientras seas feliz- Había dicho casi en un susurró. Ni siquiera sabía en qué casa estaba su hijo, no sabía siquiera cuál era su color favorito, no conocía a su hijo para nada, pero el ver esa moto colgada de su mochila le tranquilizaba un poco, por lo menos algo suyo estaba con él todo el tiempo-

 

Eso es lo que deberías decirme papá, no intentar lavarme el cerebro para estar en Gryffindor-  Escuchó a Harry reclamarle a James. Estaba aún ido, no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, sólo podía ver a su hijo, era como si fuera el sol y él sólo un pequeño planeta girando a su alrededor, su atmósfera tan atrayente y peligrosa, pero a la vez tan invitante y amable-

 

Gracias por el apoyo Sirius- Le dijo James de forma sarcástica. Él aún no estaba prestando su completa atención, así que no le importó. Aún observaba a su pequeño hijo, no podía dejar de verlo, tan grande y perfecto. Era el niño más lindo que podría existir, para él lo era todo, era como ver una divinidad por primera, su hijo era perfecto. Una imagen que le gustaría tener en su mente el resto de su vida-

 

No hay porqué…- Sus ojos aún estaban puestos en su hijo. Su cabello negro, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa sincera y despreocupada, todo en él era magnífico y no podía acercarse a decírselo. Sólo podía observarlo desde la lejanía. Iba a reanudar su conversación con su amigo cuando vio como los ojos grises de su hijo estaban puestos en él, como lo miraban sólo a él y cuando le sonrió tan dulcemente como si lo conociera, como si lo apreciara aunque no supiera que era su padre, le calentó el corazón. Quería acercarse, pero no pudo, no quería molestarle-

 

Sirius, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó James al verlo tan distraído. Cygnus levantó la mano discretamente para saludarlo y él le devolvió el saludo, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, sabía que terminaría llorando en medio del andén, lo sabía y aún así no se detuvo, no quería hacerlo, había perdido a su hijo y nadie había tenido la culpa más que él. Había defraudado a su hijo y ya no podía estar cerca de él por eso, había tomado sus propias decisiones y ahora sólo le quedaba vivir con ellas; vivir arrepintiéndose el resto de su vida por no tener a su hijo a su lado, vivir sabiendo donde estaba y no poder ir a verlo... Vivir sabiendo que nunca sería el padre de su propio hijo, porque había perdido ese derecho demasiado tiempo atrás-

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
